Vermithrax Pejorative
Vermithrax Pejorative (also known as Vermithrax) is the main antagonist in the 1981 Disney/Paramount film Dragonslayer. Her vocal sound effects were provided by Andy Aaron. Role Vermithrax was a threatening, vicious and mean dragon who sat her cold eyes on a peaceful land known as Urland. Demanding virgin sacrifices twice a year, the dragon remained docile, only killing when its chosen at random victims were brought. Rumors soon began to grow that rich and powerful men were keeping their daughters out of the lottery, and soon help was sent to get the last wizard alive, Ulrich, to defeat the creature. After Ulrich was seemingly killed by Tyrian, it was up to his apprentice named Galen Bradwarden to destroy the ravenous killer. Thinking that he buried the monster under an entire mountain via magical powers, Galen was soon proven wrong, Enraged, Vermithrax attacked the village with relentless hate. Spewing flames and making several swipes, she almost burnt the entire community to the ground. Once again the lottery was underway, and this time the princess, now knowing her father was keeping her from being sacrificed, purposely rigged it so that she would be. Despite the king’s eagerness for a do-over, she was readied to be sacrificed, determined to make amends for all of the girls whose names had been chosen in the past. Galen was now armed with a dragon slayer spear and shield made of its own scales, so he was ready to fight back. Desperate to save his daughter (and his only child) the king returns the amulet to Galen and begs Galen to kill Vermithrax. After defeating Tyrian who obstructed Galen in his attempt to save the princess and killing the dragon's three babies, Galen attacked the enraged Vermithrax, stabbing his magical blade into its neck. As the wyvern thrashed, the handle snapped, leaving Galen weaponless. Hiding behind his shield as it unleashed Hell, Galen somehow escaped, making Vermithrax, furious over the loss of her dragonlets, go on another one of its frightening rampages. However, death would soon come to the fiend. Now realizing why Ulrich allowed himself to be killed, Galen revived his old master with the use of his ashes. As the dragon flew around, the sorcerer told Galen to destroy the amulet he was residing in when the time was right. Standing on top a mountain and luring the dragon, the wizard used lightning to strike the ferocious creature, but still it refused to die. Spitting fountains of flames from its jaws, the dragon snatched the wizard in its talons and began to fly away. On the ground below, Galen excitedly smashed the amulet, making the wizard turn into a fiery blast that not even Vermithrax could withstand. Her flesh was ripped from its bones and she fell from the sky dead, leaving a freed countryside breathing sighs of relief. Regrettably Galen, in spite of doing his utmost was unable to save the princess and instead of him being the hero of the kingdom, the king claimed all the credit for killing Vermithrax, much to Galen's annoyance. Galen leaves Urland with a woman named Valerian. Gallery Images 012612 NF FS YearOfTheDragon feature4.jpg dragonslayer.jpg|Galen stabbing Vermithrax at her neck. vermithraxfireclose.jpg|Vermithrax breathing fire 4gr4.png 1347303084 V dragon logo.jpg|Vermithrax logo ds01.jpg 017.jpg|Vermithrax sculpture Dragonslayer.1981.013.jpg|Vermithrax rushing to kill Galen 6d45c7f0796548221d2753666999df3f--concept-art-disney-dragons.jpg|Concept art Dragonslayer06.jpg|Vermithrax flying. vermithraxboom.jpg|End of the road mss20b.jpg|in comics vermdone4.jpg vermdone5.jpg vermdoneside.jpg Videos Vermithrax Pejorative Trivia *Her name means "The Wyrm of Thrace that makes things Worse" in Latin. **Her last name "Pejorative" also means expressing contempt or disapproval. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Elderly Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Mute Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Man-Eaters Category:Extortionists Category:Wrathful